Self Defense
by CorinneLeorrah
Summary: When Kurt and coach Beiste get into a life threatening situation, will they make it out alive? No laughing at my bad spelling! Oneshot.


A/N: Okay, some people wanted Kurt to kick Karofsky's butt and I wanted a Kurt/Beast fic soooooooo here ya go! (Not too sure bout my spellin' sorry)

Disclaimer: I own nothin' yall!

xXx

Coach Beiste had just gotten off work, it was pretty dark, and she was walking to her car when someone grabbed her shirt and pulled her back behind her car.

"That's my coach bro!" Beiste recognized the slightly slurred voice as that of David Karofsky.

"Who friggin cares man?" Another voice laughed, Beiste could barely make out the other boy, he was huge and could no doubt take her down. But she wasn't going to go down without a fight, "She can't give you a detention or nothin' when she's dead." She tried to struggle against the meaty hand pinning her to her own pick up truck.

"What the hell Danny," A third voice asked, once again she didn't recognize it, "we can't kill her."

"Dude Mac," The giant boy, Danny growled, "you should drink more, it changes your moral view... well, mine at least, but if it bothers you so much, we'll just rough her up a bit."

Beiste normally heard guys refuse to even hit a girl let alone "Rough her up", it was just wrong. The two boys, Mac and Danny, had to have been at least twenty. David seemed to just be there and too drunk to protest. Danny took a step towards her when David pointed at something, or someone. For a second she hoped the boys would just run away, but then Danny just laughed and said, "Oh, look, it's the two most gender confused people in school united in one place!"

Beiste's heart sank heard the threatening voice of Kurt Hummel as he was carried over behind the car by a grinning David, "He's like ninety pounds, man." He laughed at Kurt's pathetic attempts to free himself.

Kurt spotted Beiste and his eyes widened, what if they hurt her? He had been staying late to practice his solo for glee, he lost track of time and was rushing out to his car when David jumped out and carried him over to where his brother, Danny, and Danny's best friend, Mac, were tormenting coach Beiste. He had never really talked to her before, he thought she was weird at first but then he realized that, that must be like what people thought about him. Now he feared for both of their lives, Danny and David were clearly drunk and who knew what they might do with only Mac to stop them.

"Uh, we're at school guys," Mac said, "Should we do this here?"

"It's not our school." Danny almost giggled.

"But Dave-"

"Screw it," David glared at Kurt, "he got me friggin' suspended, I'm not eligable for sports now and I couldn't chase him down at his fancy bording school. I was bound to get revenge Kurt."

"He's all yours man." Danny patted Dave on the back as if he was proud.

Kurt closed his eyes and wished for it to be over. He hadn't gotten beaten up since he was ten and as he heard coach Beiste trying to fend off Mac and Danny, he remembered why. He opened his eyes as Dave punched at him, Kurt blocked it and grabbed his wrist. He remembered all of his training as he grabbed Dave's shoulder and forced him to the ground, he put a knee on his elbow and pulled up on his arm until he heard a pop and Dave was practically screaming.

"Crap man-" Mac whirled around and grabbed Kurt by the arm and pulled him away from David.

"Oh, you're asking for it now." Danny couldn't believe that his little brother just got beaten up by a ninety pound pretty boy. Kurt blocked a roundhouse punch from Mac and put his right foot behind Mac's left one and pressed on his neck as he turned, sending the older boy to the ground. Kurt added a kick to the head to make sure he didn't get back up and was caught off-guard by Danny who had jumped in front of him and gave him a good punch to the face. Kurt gasped and stepped back as he felt the blood running out of his nose. Danny took the chance to kick him in the groin, Kurt collapsed as he felt the pain. Danny was about to kick him again when coach Beiste wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed until Danny stopped stuggling..

Kurt gaped as Beiste dropped Danny to the ground, "You killed him!" He cried as he tried to control the steady flow of blood running from his nose.

"Nah," Beiste said trying to keep her voice steady, "He just passed out from lack of oxygen, he'll be okay." She sounded a little unsure but then she saw the boy's chest rising and falling steadily, "Yeah, he'll be okay." She nodded.

Kurt tried to ignore the pain in the lower part of his body as he stood up with a little help from Beiste, "Thanks." He offered her a small smile."

"No, thank you." Beiste smiled back, "If it weren't for you, I would be out numbered and probably dead or something."

"We better go," Kurt pointed at David, who was trying to get to his feet. Beast nodded and walked him to the school.

"I'll call the cops," She pulled out her cell phone as Mr. Schue came walking out, bickering with Sue.

"I'm just saying that it's not normal to have more gel than hair." Sue was saying.

"Wait," Mr. Schue gave her a weird look, "We were just arguing about your plot to take down the government, when did the subjecct change to my hair?"

"It was always about your hair Schuester." Sue stopped as she saw Kurt with a bloody hand to his nose and coach Beiste on the phone with the police, "Porclain? Who did this? I'm going to disembowl them and then-"

"Already taken care of coach Sylvester." Kurt promised.

"What happened?" Mr. Shuester's voice was laced with concern.

Coach Beast hung up the phone, "Just some guys looking for trouble, Kurt took care of them."

Kurt blushed at the attention and added, "Coach Beiste took down the biggest, Danny Karofsky in fact."

Mr. Schue was pretty impressed, Danny was a pretty big guy, Beiste was like a little girl compared to him, and Kurt was tiny and didn't look like he could win a fight with anyone, "I'll get some tissues." He retreated back inside.

Sue marched past Kurt and Beiste and made her way through the parking lot to where Mac and Dave were trying to pick Danny, who was just regaining consciousness, up. Dave couldn't use his right arm still and felt a wave of panic as he saw the crazy cheerleading teacher.

Kurt resisted the urge to laugh as Sue screamed at the three klutsy boys. Even though she wasn't getting violent, she was still terrifying. He almost felt bad for them, then he remembered that Dave was a creeper and his older brother was a jerk who was willing to beat up a woman. Not that he doubted a woman's ability to defend herself, one of the Shihans in his karate class proved that women are a force to be reckoned with.

And now those boys might think twice before they underestimate anyone.

xXx

A/N: Okay, sorry about not updating Phantom for a while but I'll have time to now because try outs for color guard are over, I hope I made it. I was watching the Glee last night and I was like HOLY FROGGING CRAP THAT IS SOOOOOO MEAN! Poor Kurty! I wanna write a fic about it but I don't have any ideas but I'm getting close to one, I can feel it. R.E.V.E.I.W! Unless it's just to make fun of my spelling, then shut up! ;D


End file.
